Living the Dream
by iwannagibbs
Summary: A continuation of To Retire or Not Retire. Picks up right where that story ended.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story picks up just at the end of To Retire or Not Retire. I just couldn't leave these two standing on the beach with that important question unanswered. I hope you enjoy this epilogue of sorts. Happy New Year everyone!

Living the Dream

" _Jethro, will you marry me?"_

"Yes."

A shake of the head and then, "Wait, what did you say."

He had answered before the question fully registered in his brain. He was willing to do anything for Holly. Anything that made her happy. Anything that gave her a reason to keep loving him. Anything that kept them together. So, as soon as he heard 'will you' he said yes and now he wasn't exactly, one hundred percent sure what he'd just agreed to. He thought he knew and he was okay with it. But he wanted to hear it again.

Holly could barely keep from laughing. The look on Jethro's face was priceless. She knew he had said yes before he really and truly knew what she was asking. Now it was slowly dawning on him what she'd asked him and what his response had been.

Instead of repeating her question she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to him and kissed him slow and deep and for a long time. She let her hands wander into his hair and down his back. Jethro had his hands buried in her hair holding her exactly where he wanted her. Well, maybe not exactly but as close as he could get in a public place.

At least two people walking by them on the beach hollered good naturedly at them to get a room. Eventually Jethro thought that was a really good idea so he began pulling back from the kiss. Holly was reluctant to let him go but she did really needed a breath. She leaned her head back just enough to let them each catch their breath but she never took her eyes off his face. For a long time Jethro didn't open his eyes. He was savoring the kiss and the feel of this lovely woman in his arms and the idea that she wanted to be with him forever.

When he opened his eyes Holly was grinning at him and her eyes were sparkling. She had her arms around his chest and her legs were right up against his. If she leaned into him any further they were going to fall over backwards.

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" Her voice was full of mischief and lust; quite a combination.

"Yes, please."

"Jethro, will you marry me?"

He didn't answer for about ten seconds. Those might have been the longest ten seconds of her life.

"I thought you didn't want to get married."

"That's not an answer."

Again he was silent. He was running his hands up and down her back. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't have to do this."

"Again, not an answer."

Jethro looked deep in her eyes and he knew she was serious and sincere and really wanted this. Once he convinced himself she really wanted to get married he was ready to answer her. And of course there was only one answer he could give.

"Yes. I will marry you."

Now those sparkles in her eyes turned to tears and Jethro kissed them away. Holly laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him so tight it almost hurt. Holly couldn't have explained why those ten words; her question and his answer, made so much difference to her but they did. She and Jethro had been together for over two years now and had come through some difficult times to say the least. They had told each other many times they loved each other and wanted to spend their lives together. But this, this was different somehow.

"Let's go in the house. We need to talk and I probably need to get you in bed pretty soon or we're going to get arrested out here."

"Okay."

They picked up their chairs and Jethro grabbed the umbrella and they made the short trek to the small house they were renting on the beach. After dropping their chairs on the deck and rinsing off their feet at the outdoor faucet they went inside. Jethro was very curious about the reasons for Holly's proposal and he couldn't decide if he wanted to talk about that now or later. As often happened in their relationship, Holly made the decision for him when she walked toward the bedroom, pulling off her top on the way. Nothing to debate now.

By the time Jethro got to the bedroom Holly was stepping out of her shorts. He closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed pulling off his shirt and depositing it on the floor.

"I know you have questions and you want to talk about us getting married but can that wait?"

"Yes."

He was unzipping his shorts and reaching for her when he answered. As his shorts hit the floor Holly looked down and then grinned up at him. She loved living at the beach with Jethro because it meant he was most often going commando.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Thought we might go swimming when I went to find you."

"Do you want to go back?"

His response was to pick her up and deposit her in the middle of the bed.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Perfectly."

Jethro settled in next to her leaning over to kiss her softly. Holly laid her hands on his chest, gently caressing the long scar there; a vivid reminder of what they had almost lost. She kissed him there and let her hands wander down his side and then down and over to gently stroke his erection. Holly had always very much enjoyed their intimate physical relationship and ever since Jethro had been shot and almost died, she was determined to never take what they had together for granted. She knew how lucky she was to have him here healthy and safe and loving her. They had come within a fraction of an inch of losing everything and only the consummate skill of a brilliant surgeon had given Jethro back to her.

Having Holly's hands roaming all over his bare skin, and her soft, supple body pressed against him was having the predictable effect on Jethro. He moved over on top of her and soon they found their familiar rhythm. The room was cool and semi-dark and as far as the two lovers knew there was nothing else happening in the world outside this cozy little bedroom.

Holly had never had any complaints about Jethro as a lover; he always seemed to know exactly what she wanted and needed and he was generous in making sure she got it. By the same token, she took great pleasure in making Jethro happy in bed and elsewhere for that matter. Today was certainly no exception to their usual care and love for one another. They took their time with each other and by the time Jethro collapsed beside her Holly was as thoroughly and happily exhausted as she had ever been.

"Wow, that was. . . I don't know what exactly but really, really good doesn't begin to describe it. Where have you been keeping all that?"

"Just want my fiancée to be happy."

"Well, sir she definitely is. I love you Jethro."

Holly rolled up on her side and propped her head on her hand so she could look Jethro in the eye. Her free hand traced random patterns on his chest. He didn't say anything; he just smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the bliss that comes from making love to a woman you are very much in love with.

"Do you want to talk about my proposal?"

He didn't open his eyes. He just moved his head back and forth to show her he didn't. He was still smiling and she could feel his heart still pounding. Holly began stroking her fingernails very delicately through his chest hair and kept her eyes on his handsome face. She could look at him for hours and she was pretty comfortable where she was so she didn't mind him taking some time to collect himself. Eventually she leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth then laid her head on his shoulder and let him wrap himself around her. They fell asleep like that and didn't move for over an hour.

Earlier in the day they had had disagreement and Holly walked out of the house leaving Jethro to go to his doctor's appointment alone. She regretted it almost immediately but still, she didn't go back to the house until she knew he would have left. Jethro's recovery from being shot in Iraq had been difficult to say the least. It had been just about ten weeks since he was shot and Holly knew he was still in pain a good deal of the time even though he denied it most of the time. He had worked hard to get back in shape and as far as she knew he was well on his way to a full recovery.

In addition to his physical recovery, Jethro was dealing with the emotions of a near death experience on top of the difficult emotions of retiring from a job he loved. Holly knew she was at least a small part of the reason Jethro had decided months ago he was ready to retire and his difficulty in fully accepting his retirement had been a concern for her. As he often did Jethro had begun to withdraw when his emotions became too difficult to manage and he had been particularly unpleasant over the past couple of weeks. Today's disagreement had been the predictable result of his bad mood colliding with Holly's determination to help him cope with what was happening to him.

Apart for a couple of hours earlier in the day, they had each come to the conclusion they wanted and needed each other no matter how difficult it might be at the moment. Hence, Holly's impromptu proposal. Jethro drifted off to sleep with Holly in his arms thankful she was there when he got home and determined to do whatever it took to make sure she always was. Even it that meant getting married…..again.

Jethro woke up first and as much as he wanted to stay wrapped around Holly, two glasses of tea at lunch and then two beers on the beach meant he needed to visit the bathroom sooner rather than later. He eased away from Holly trying not to wake her but of course it didn't work.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I need to get up too."

Holly picked up her shorts and tee shirt and went to the other bathroom while Jethro took care of his business. When she came out Jethro was sitting at the kitchen bar waiting for her.

"Wanna walk and talk or just sit outside?"

"Let's walk."

Jethro held out his hand and Holly laced her fingers with his and pulled him out the door. They walked back to the beach and headed toward the pier where they often sat to watch the sunset. Neither of them spoke for a while but pretty soon Jethro couldn't stand it any longer.

"I thought you said a long time ago you didn't want to get married."

"I think I said I didn't need to be married to you to stay with you. And I don't. But, now I _want_ to marry you."

"Can you explain why?"

Holly stopped and looked up at him.

"I can try."

Jethro looked around and spied a quiet spot away from the water and the other people strolling on the beach. He spread out the beach towels they had with them and motioned for Holly to sit. He managed to get comfortable beside her and settled in to hear what had brought on this seemingly sudden proposal.

Holly suddenly realized she hadn't asked about his checkup.

"Before we get into the whole marriage proposal thing, what happened with Dr. Franklin?"

"Actually Taft was there. He said he was down here to see an old friend but I suspect he was here checking up on me."

"Maybe you're the friend he came to see."

"Maybe. Anyway, he just observed mostly. Dr. Franklin said everything looks fine. He's sending his report to Leon and I'll be cleared for active duty as soon as it's processed."

"Then what?"

Jethro brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingertips caressed her face and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Then I'll sign the retirement papers and I'll be all yours."

"Is that what you want, Jethro?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be sure. I don't want you to regret this decision."

"Holly listen to me. I am sure. I want to retire. Yes, I've struggled with the fact that I won't be an agent anymore but I want to spend my time with you, not chasing dirt bags and terrorists the rest of my life. Besides, I'm not sure Taft would sign off on my return to duty if he thought I was actually going back to work."

"Why not? I thought you said everything was fine."

"I told Dr. Franklin I was good. I don't think Cyril believed me. I caught him looking at me with that look he has when I told Franklin I didn't have any pain and I was feeling good."

"That's not true is it? Dr. Franklin isn't the only one you lied to about that is he?"

"No."

Jethro was looking out at the water now because he found it difficult to look at the woman he loved and admit he had been lying to her for weeks. Holly just leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. She had known all along that Jethro was hurting a good deal of the time. She could read it in his face and the way he moved and in the restlessness of his sleep. She knew him well enough to understand that confronting him wouldn't help so she let him think he was fooling her.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, Jethro, I knew. Do you have any idea how much I watch you and pay attention to the smallest things you do? I have spent two years memorizing your handsome face and the way you move and the way you sleep and the way you do just about everything. Of course I've noticed you're hurting."

"Why didn't you call me out when I said I was fine?"

"Because I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. You try to protect me Jethro. You still have trouble letting me take care of you sometimes."

"I need to work on that."

"Yes you do. Will you tell me, starting today, when you're in pain?"

"Yes. I trust you Holly. I want you to believe that. I know I haven't demonstrated that to you lately but I do trust you. I've just spent so many years covering up and doing everything for myself, by myself, that it's still hard for me to let someone else in. Even someone I love as much as I love you."

"I understand. We'll work it out as we go along. I know you trust me."

Jethro had the feeling she was stalling the marriage discussion. He was okay with that. After all they had all the time in the world. He laid back and relaxed in the soft sand. The sound of the gentle waves on the beach, the squawking of the gulls and the warm sun all made him want to stay exactly where he was for as long as possible. His conversation with Dr. Taft over lunch had been the final tipping point in his acceptance of what the future should be for him. He knew he shouldn't and really couldn't go back to fulltime field work and he certainly had no desire to be a desk-bound agent. He was ready to step away from NCIS and embrace his life with Holly. The whole marriage idea was a surprise but he wasn't opposed to it. In fact the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea.

Holly was sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them, her chin resting on her knees. She was staring out at the water letting the unending movement hypnotize her. Her mind was wandering through various wedding scenarios. Now that she had decided she wanted to get married her thoughts about a ceremony, who to invite, where to have the ceremony and a thousand other things were competing for space in her head. First things first though; she and the future groom needed to have a talk about the whole idea. She was stalling and she knew Jethro knew it. She also knew he didn't mind her stalling because even though they talked to one another a lot, she knew he didn't look forward to serious, life changing conversations.

Just as she was about to start the conversation, Jethro tugged at her elbow pulling her down next to him. _Talking could wait she decided._ She settled down next to Jethro and he reached for her hand. She heard him sigh and he squeezed her fingers.

"I love you Holly Snow. I need you in my life and I'm never going to let you go."

Holly was glad they were lying side by side and Jethro couldn't see the tears in her eyes. He hated it when she cried. She swallowed and forced the tears away.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I feel the same."

That was it for conversation for the next thirty minutes or so. As far as the two of them knew they were the only people on the beach and the world was a wonderful place.

Eventually the fact that Holly had not eaten lunch became evident when her stomach started growling. Jethro sat up and looked down at her with a grin on his face.

"Forget to eat lunch did you?"

"I wasn't hungry at the time."

"Well it sounds like you are now. Come on, I'll fix you some lunch and you can tell me why you all of a sudden want to marry me."

Holly laughed and held her hands out so Jethro could help her up. She gathered their towels and the two of them headed for their temporary home on the beach.

While Jethro set about making Holly a big salad, she poured them each a glass of iced tea. Jethro and salads were not two things most people would think of in the same sentence but the truth of the matter was he was an excellent salad maker. Holly was the reason for that of course. Over the course of the last two years she had taught him a lot and had had a big hand in improving his diet and hence his skills in the kitchen. Before they got together, Jethro was strictly a meat and potatoes guy unless he was eating take out. He still grilled a mean steak but now he also threw veggies on the grill at the same time. Holly sat at the kitchen bar and watched him cut up peppers and tomatoes and throw it all in a big bowl for her.

"Aren't you eating anything?"

"I had a big lunch at the Officer's Club with Cyril. Cheeseburger and fries. I think I'm good until supper."

"How is Dr. Taft?"

"Good I guess. We talked mostly about me of course but he seemed fine. He asked about you. Thought you'd be there with me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, I didn't say that to make you feel bad. Just wanted you to know he asked about you. Actually, it was probably better you weren't there. Gave us a chance to talk."

"Anything you care to share?"

"You're stalling."

"I know. But I do want to know what you guys talked about unless it's not for me to know."

"Nothing like that. He asked how I really was; didn't believe what I told Dr. Franklin. We talked about the retirement thing. He said me going back to work wasn't all that good an idea. Then I said I didn't know who I was if I wasn't an NCIS agent."

Jethro paused there and turned around to give Holly her salad. He got the dressing out of the fridge and passed it to her. Then he leaned back against the counter and watched her for a moment. He loved watching her do even the simplest thing like putting dressing on her salad.

"What did he say to that?"

"He laughed and said that was easy. He said I was lucky bastard who got Holly Snow to fall in love with him."

Holly stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth. She lowered it back to the bowl and looked up at him. 

"I see. And what did you say to that?"

"I'm not sure. I think I just sat there for a while and thought about it. I'd have to agree with him though; I am one lucky bastard that's for sure."

"I wish you wouldn't refer to yourself like that."

"Don't you think I deserve it?"

"Once in a while but in general, no I do not."

"Okay. I'll stop saying it then. Look, babe if you want to rewind to when I came home and unask your question it's okay."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No. But I don't want you to feel stuck with something you said off the cuff or in the heat of the moment or whatever it was. You seem to be having a hard time with the follow up."

"That's because you distracted me with sex."

She was smiling at him and laughing with her eyes while she devoured her salad.

"I do not want to rewind. I want to marry you. And as soon as I finish this salad I'm going to tell you why."

She took two more bites and handed the empty bowl and her fork to Jethro to put in the sink.

"You want dessert?"

"No thank you."

Jethro opened the freezer and took out an ice cream bar. As he threw the wrapper in the trash he rounded the bar and sat next to Holly.

"I'm all ears."

"While you were taking to Dr. Taft I was on the phone with Ducky. I knew I'd messed up by not coming back before you left and I felt badly. I needed his advice on what to do. And, I needed his advice on you."

"What about me?"

"You know, about your mood lately and how I might help. I have been so worried about us, Jethro that I didn't know what to say to you or what to do to make things better."

"Hold on a minute. You and I, us, we have always been okay. It's been me that's not right lately. It was never about you, Holly, or about us."

"Jethro when you're not okay _it is_ about me. To an extent anyway. I've been worried that you were unhappy with retiring and in my worried state I imagined you would resent me for my part in that decision. But, look I know all that's not the issue and I'm very clear that you love me and I love you."

"Good. Now what did Duck have to say?"

"He simply reminded me of what I already knew and that is that every woman you have loved has left you. You have no frame of reference for what you and I are doing and for the idea that I will be here forever. I just got so caught up in worrying about us that I failed to see the obvious. I think as much as you want to believe me, as much as you trust me, you still can't accept the idea that I won't leave you someday."

Jethro was playing with the stick from the ice cream bar and not looking at her. It hurt him to hear that she felt like she still had something to prove to him but he understood why she did. If he was brutally honest with himself he would have to admit that in the very back of his mind sometimes he still expected to come home someday and find Holly gone. He knew he needed to say something but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Jethro, it's okay. I understand."

She had read his mind again. He reached for her hand and looked up to meet her eyes. His voice was quiet and just a little bit shaky.

"There is a place in the very back of my mind that was almost closed up until I got shot. Then, when things were so bad and I hurt all the time it was easier for me to imagine you leaving. I didn't want to but I couldn't fight that fear and the pain and all the rest that was going on all at the same time. I don't mean to say I don't believe you because I do. It's all on me, Holly. It's nothing you have ever done that makes me so afraid of losing you. I want you to know that and believe it."

"I do, Jethro. You have been disappointed and rejected so many times it's what you think is bound to happen. There is no way to prove that idea wrong except through the passage of time. But, I want you to have some tangible proof that our reality is going to be different. That's why I want to marry you. The last two years have been the happiest of my life Jethro and I want the next thirty or forty or whatever we have to be just as happy. I know our life has changed, and not exactly in the way we planned. We will have some challenges in the future but we can make it together. I have no doubt about that.

Jethro, I want to stand up in front of all our friends and promise you, and them, that I will love you until I die. I want all of them to know we're in this together and we always will be. It's sort of like when you decide to quit smoking or lose weight; the more people you tell the more accountable you are to following through. The other part of that is it gives you people who can help you when you're tempted to give up on your resolution. I may need help sometimes to hang in there and so will you. I know you understandably don't have much, if any, faith in the idea that a marriage ceremony makes a difference but I do. As things stand now, if we had a terrible falling out and I got so angry with you I wanted to quit I could just walk away and no one would really be any the wiser or pay much attention. At least not for a while. And, I could just pack up and go. If I promise in front of God and all our friends to stay with you and love you and put up with you forever, I'm not going to just walk away someday. That's just not how I'm made. Does that make sense to you?"

"It makes sense. You're right, I haven't found marriage to be any guarantee of any sort. But, I know you are not anything like those three women. Obviously. I like the idea of telling everyone we're going to make it. I bet some of them don't believe it and we can prove them wrong. I believe in us, Holly. So, again, yes I will marry you. The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, the idea is still new so let's take our time and have a plan. You know I have to have a plan for something as important as our wedding."

"Whatever you want you will have. Come on, let's go sit on the porch and enjoy the afternoon."

"By the way, I invited Ducky for Thanksgiving. He said he'd love to come."

"That's great. Maybe he'll stay a few days extra and have a real break. He never takes any time off."

"You're one to talk. You never took a day off that I know of."

"True."

 **Two Weeks Later at Holly's office**

"Hello Gibbs. You are looking good my man."

"Thanks Jackie. Is Holly in her office?"

"She is. Go on back."

"Thanks."

Jackie hit a button under the counter where she worked as the receptionist for the Women and Children's Shelter and the door leading to the offices unlocked. As Gibbs disappeared down the hall, Jackie smiled to herself. He was one good looking man and she was sure glad he was still with them after such a close call.

Jethro knocked on Holly's door and stuck his head in to see if she was ready to go. They were picking Ducky up at the airport this evening then the Thanksgiving Holiday would officially begin. Holly motioned for him to come in so Jethro stepped in and walked over to look out the window. Not much of a view; in fact no view at all unless you considered a neighboring parking lot a view. The office was small and sparse but Holly claimed she wasn't in there much anyway so she didn't need more room. He knew there were larger offices in the building but she had taken a smaller one on purpose. She wanted the larger offices available for the counselors and whoever would be the permanent director when she left at the end of her year. Secretly Jethro was wishing her yearlong commitment was up sooner rather than later but he wouldn't tell her that. He wanted to go home to their house especially now that they had decided to get married. He just felt like Florida was very temporary and it was, and he wanted to be someplace permanent once they were married. He couldn't really explain it; just a gut feeling he had and he very rarely ignored his gut. For now though they were committed to being in Tampa for a few more months and he would live with that to support what Holly needed to do.

Finally Holly managed to end the call and she smiled up at him.

"Hello handsome."

"Hi beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me give Susan a quick call to let her know I'm leaving."

Jethro sat down because he had never heard Holly have a "quick call". She smirked at him and he just shook his head at her.

"Hey, Susan I'm heading out in a few minutes. Everything all set for the next few days?"

Jethro watched her listening and nodding and then she gave a couple of suggestions about something and listened some more. Finally she wished her assistant a Happy Thanksgiving and hung up.

"Wow, less than five minutes. That's a record!"

"Very funny. Come on let's get out of here before the phone rings again. It's been a crazy day. Always is just before a holiday."

As she came from behind her desk, Jethro pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss. He framed her face with his big hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You drive me crazy you know that? In a good way I mean. I love you."

Holly wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you, Jethro. I didn't know it could be this good."

"Me either. Come on, let's go or Ducky will be standing at the curb waiting for us."

When they finally arrived at the airport Jethro was reminded why he refused to travel on holidays. Ducky was indeed standing at the curb but he was engaged in conversation with an attractive woman so Jethro was pretty sure he wasn't bothered by the short wait. As Jethro pulled up, the lady gave Ducky a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"He's still got it," Jethro remarked as Holly opened her door to get out and greet their friend.

Jethro opened the trunk and after giving Ducky a hug, put his bag in and closed the lid. Holly got in the back seat and Ducky slid into the passenger seat.

"Make a new friend did ya Duck?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. Alexis is a recently retired Navy Captain. Very interesting woman. She lives in Norfolk but is considering moving to the DC area. I was giving her some information on the housing market."

"I bet you were. And the best restaurants too."

"Yes, of course. Anyway, we arranged to meet for dinner sometime when she's in town. Lovely woman."

Jethro looked over at his oldest friend and chuckled and shook his head in dismay.

From the backseat Holly was enjoying seeing her two favorite men together. She knew Jethro missed having Ducky to talk to; the phone just wasn't the same as seeing someone and having a conversation, especially for Jethro.

"Ducky we are so glad to have you for a visit. How is everything at home?"

"Cold when I left. I am delighted to be here with you two and in your warm weather. You are looking well Jethro. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. How's the team?" Jethro didn't really want to talk about his recovery until they were at home and he and Ducky could have a face-to-face talk.

"They seem to be doing well. Tony is a good leader. You taught him well, Jethro. Timothy is taking on more decision making and Eleanor seems to be finding her way nicely. Abigail misses you of course. We all do but we're all happy you are doing well and happy. I assume you are happy."

"Yes, I am. The lady in the backseat has a lot to do with that. Everything in fact."

Jethro made eye contact with her in the mirror and Holly blew him a kiss.

"Ducky how are Jimmy and Breena doing with their baby?"

"Oh my dear they are doing just fine. The baby is a beauty and growing quickly of course. Mr. Palmer seems to be taking fatherhood in stride."

Later that evening after they had enjoyed a late supper and were sitting on the porch Holly reached for Jethro's hand and he gave her a squeeze signaling it was time to give Ducky their news.

"Ducky, Jethro and I have something we'd like to share with you."

Ducky gave them his full attention. He had been wondering what was going on because they both seemed just a bit on edge. He fervently hoped this was good news and not the announcement of a break-up. He looked from one to the other and waited for Holly to continue.

Holly took a breath and let out their secret.

"We're getting married."

Ducky took a moment to make sure he'd heard correctly then said, "What wonderful news. Congratulations to you both."

"Not what you were expecting huh, Duck?"

"Honestly, no. But I am thrilled for you."

Holly told him the story of the proposal. 

"You should have seen his face, Ducky. He had no idea what he'd agreed to for a moment and the expression on his face was priceless."

"I was a little surprised that's for sure. But I think I made a nice recovery."

"Yes, you did."

"When is this happy occasion to be?"

"We don't know for sure. After the first of the year we think. You're the only one who knows so if you could keep our secret we'd appreciate it."

"Of course."

The next morning after a light breakfast, Holly kicked the men out of the house so she could get started on preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Jethro and Ducky didn't argue long before they took their coffee and tea and went to take a walk on the beach.

"How lovely to be able to walk barefoot in the sand in late November. I understand why you enjoy it here so much Jethro."

"It's nice but honestly Duck, I'm ready to be home."

"You are? So how much longer will you stay here?"

"Holly has about five months left in her year long commitment. We'll stay until that's over and then be home."

"Five months isn't very long I suppose. Does Holly know you want to go home?"

"No. It's something I've just recently realized myself. Since we decided to get married really. I just want to be in our own home to start our life together; not here in a temporary home. Nothing to be done though. Holly's happy here and she won't break her deal with the shelter. I wouldn't want her to do that anyway."

"I understand you wanting to be home, Jethro. You have just done so much work on the house and it is just sitting there waiting for you. And, you left under difficult circumstances. Unplanned to say the least."

"Yeah. Coming here to recover was the right decision I believe but now, I'm ready to go home. Just have to wait it out though."

"Let's talk about your recovery. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good most days. Dr. Taft was down here about two weeks ago and sat in on my check-up with Dr. Franklin. Franklin signed my paperwork to be returned to duty so now I'm actually on annual leave for about two more weeks or so. Then the retirement packet will have to be filed. I'm planning to be in DC to take care of that the middle of next month."

"Back to the recovery. Are you still having pain?"

"Yes. I've actually cut back on the exercising I was doing before my check-up. I was swimming five days a week and doing some light weight work but I've cut back to swimming and lifting only three days a week. I'm feeling better since I did that. I'm learned the recuperative powers of doing nothing."

"I'd say you were a bit too ambitious my friend. Your body needs time to heal completely and while I agree with some exercise to be sure, I agree you were overdoing it. Is the pain less now?"

"It is. The leg is pretty good. Very little soreness or swelling. I wasn't prepared for the pain to last this long. I've never had that happen before."

"You've never been in such bad shape before, Jethro. Dr. Taft showed me the x-rays they took on the ship. It's a miracle you're still here, my friend."

"Tell me about them. He wouldn't show them to me on the ship and I didn't ask again when we got back to the States."

"Well, the leg of course was broken just above the knee. A clean break by some miracle, but still a broken tibia is nothing to scoff at. The bullets were essentially little bombs that went off in your body. The shot to the chest sent tiny fragments throughout your chest and abdominal cavities and very nearly into your heart. My guess is if Dr. Taft had not been there you would not have survived the surgery. Even a very good surgeon would have been hard pressed to keep you alive. Cyril is, fortunately for you, an exceptional surgeon but even he was challenged. He told me he was just a little bit surprised you made it. Said you were one tough bastard."

Jethro didn't say anything for a long time. He looked out at the water and said a silent prayer of thanks. Now he understood a little bit better why he hurt all the time. After all, it hadn't been all that long ago that he was shot. Maybe, he thought, he'd been in too big a hurry to recover.

"Guess I'm lucky to be here."

"Yes, you are. But you did a lot of the work yourself. The patient's will to live cannot be discounted in a situation like yours. You fought Jethro, and that, as much as Dr. Taft's skill is what brought you through. I suspect Holly had something to do with that."

"She did. I didn't want you to deliver that letter."

"Yes, I was afraid for a day or two I would have to. I was very thankful to know you were going to recover. Did you ever give her the letter?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. The day she proposed actually."

Jethro told Ducky about coming home from the doctor's appointment that afternoon and giving Holly the letter. He told him what Dr. Taft had said and his realization that he needed to make sure he didn't lose Holly.

"I guess it was a good letter. She proposed pretty quick after she read it."

"I must say Jethro, even though I know you love her, I'm surprised you want to get married again. I thought you were content with your arrangement as it is."

"I was. I am. But, what the hell was I going to say? The woman asked me to marry her. I couldn't very well say no."

Jethro laughed and threw up his hands.

"I would do anything to make her happy, Duck. Including getting married. The more I think about it the more I like the idea. Believe me I know it's no guarantee of things working but things with Holly and I are going to work anyway."

"I'd say the lady has you just exactly where she wants you my friend."

"If you mean wrapped tightly around her pretty little finger, then yes, she certainly does."

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me Jethro. It's been such a long time coming. Please enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it alright!"

The rest of the day was spent eating, relaxing and simply enjoying being with people they loved. They all took a nap after a wonderful midday feast and that night they had turkey sandwiches and leftover pie.

"I think the sandwich is almost as good as the turkey dinner itself."

"Maybe next year I'll just fix sandwiches."

"I said almost. It was delicious, babe."

"Yes, my dear it certainly was. I shall have to take two walks tomorrow."

"Thank you both. Is there anything particular you would like to do while you're here, Ducky?"

"No, I don't think so. I would enjoy sitting on the beach and soaking up some vitamin D. I have not taken time to simply relax and do nothing for a very long time. I think I should take my own advice and do that."

"I'll tell you Ducky, Jethro and I are becoming experts at sitting on the beach and doing nothing. Occasionally we talk to one another but often we just sit and listen to the water and the birds and as you say, soak up the sun. You'll be amazed at how long Jethro can lounge around."

"It's the best medicine for him right now. That and having you in his life, of course."

"Funny, I feel the same way about him. He is looking good don't you think. I mean he seems back to himself finally."

"Hey, I'm right here you know. Of course I'm myself and of course I look good. I have to or some beach boy will come along and steal you away."

"Ha, not very likely. I prefer my men experienced and just a bit rough around the edges."

"Then I'd say you have just the right one, my dear."

"Again, I'm right here!"

They laughed together and Ducky was struck by how very happy the two of them seemed to be.

For the next two days they did very little except relax, visit and enjoy each other's company. Jethro watched some football and took long walks with Ducky. They talked about the old days and in the evenings, sitting on the porch enjoying a drink they told Holly some funny stories about their first years together. They avoided talk about Europe as the subject of Jenny was still somewhat painful for both of them. Holly knew about Jenny of course and didn't mind that they skirted that time in Jethro's career.

Ducky was scheduled to fly home Sunday afternoon so he and Jethro took a last walk on the beach early that morning.

"Are you still planning to retire next year, Duck?"

"Yes. I want Mr. Palmer to have another year under his belt. I believe he will be a first rate medical examiner but he's just not quite there yet."

"I agree. He's come along way under your guidance."

They were quiet for a while then Ducky stopped and put his hand on Jethro's arm.

"Jethro, this has been a wonderful few days for me and I thank you for your hospitality. I have been worried about you but seeing you with Holly I know you are happy and in good hands. I understand your struggle with the idea of retirement; I am already having my own in that regard. Believe me, you have made the right decision. In all the years I have known you I have never seen you so content with your life and so obviously happy."

"You're right, I am finally at peace with life and despite the difficulties of the past few months, I know things are going in the right direction. I am happy. I never really expected to be you know. Especially after Jenny died. At that point I figured my chances were pretty well shot. Just goes to show, you never know what's around the corner. Luckily for me, this time, it was Holly."

While the men were out walking that morning Holly got a call from Lauren, the woman who was running the shelter in DC while Holly was in Florida. Lauren had some very unexpected news for Holly; news that had Holly concerned and excited at the same time. It could mean going back to DC sooner than they had planned and she wasn't sure how Jethro would feel about that. She wanted to go home but she didn't know he did. She was sitting on the porch waiting for Jethro and Ducky to return and trying to figure out how this was all going to work.

When they got back Ducky insisted on fixing breakfast for everyone so Jethro went to take a shower. Holly sat at the kitchen bar and visited with Ducky. After they had eaten, Ducky went to shower and pack and soon it was time to leave for the airport. Jethro wondered what was going on with Holly; she seemed distracted and awfully quiet.

When they got to the airport, Jethro went around to get Ducky's bag out of the trunk. Ducky hugged Holly goodbye and whispered to her, "Whatever it is that has you out of sorts today, just tell him. He can hear anything you need to say. He loves you completely."

Holly looked at him and shook her head. She was surrounded by a couple of mind readers. Ducky gave her a quick kiss and wink and then he hugged Jethro goodbye.

"I'll see you in about three weeks when I'm there to do the paperwork and clean out my desk."

"You two behave. Thank you for a wonderful holiday."

They were barely off the airport grounds when Jethro reached for Holly's hand and said, "What's the matter, babe?"

Holly squeezed his fingers and replied, "I want to go home, Jethro."

"We're on our way. Won't you tell me what's got you so distracted?"

"No, I mean I want to go home to DC. Lauren called this morning while you and Ducky were out walking. Her husband has been offered a professorship at the University of Tampa beginning in January. Naturally, they will be moving. Jethro, she would be perfect as the director here. The search committee hasn't found anyone they are even remotely interested in but I know they will love Lauren and with my recommendation I'm sure they would offer her the job. That would mean she could come down and work with me for a few weeks and then take over. And, I could go back to running things in DC. We could be home for Christmas and stay there. What do you think? I know you love it here but Jethro, I really miss our house and I want to live there with you sooner rather than later. What do you say?"

Jethro had never heard Holly so happily excited about anything and had never heard her say so much so quickly. He almost laughed at her almost desperate pleading of her case.

"That sounds perfect to me. I'm ready to go home and live in our house with my future wife. We've never really had a chance to do that and I'm ready."

"Really? You don't mind going back early? You don't mind leaving the beach and going back to DC in the middle of the winter?"

"Yes, no and no. Yes, I'm really ready to go home too. I don't mind going earlier than we expected and actually, I look forward to being stuck in the house with you and a fireplace and nothing particular to do and no where to go."

"Oh god that sounds fabulous! Okay I'm going to get to work on this right away. Today in fact. Oh Jethro, I'm so happy! Wait, how long have you felt this way?"

"Not too long. Just since we decided to get married really. I just feel like being at home is permanent and being here is temporary. I'm more into permanent these days."

"Yes, me too. I love you so much it's impossible to tell you how much."

"Likewise. Listen, before you get all caught up in phone calls and texts and all that, I need some adult time. I loved having Ducky here but I have missed you. Catch my drift?"

"Oh let's see. . . You want to go home and have sex because it's been four whole nights since we last did the deed. Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly."

"You know Jethro I suspect Ducky knows we sleep together and have sex and all that stuff."

"Of course he does but that doesn't mean I want him to hear us and that house is way too small and you are way too loud, hence the last four nights of abstinence."

"I'm too loud? What about you mister?"

"Sometimes I might be a little loud I guess but it's your fault."

"I don't mind taking the blame. And yes, phone calls and texts can wait."

The phone calls had to wait a little longer than expected because by the time they got finished making up for the last four nights, they were both exhausted and fell asleep tangled up in each other and the sheets. They slept for almost two hours and the only reason Jethro woke up then was that Holly was rubbing one foot up and down his leg and one hand up and down his side while she kissed him on the neck. _What a delicious way to wake up_ , he thought.

When he finally opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, Holly looked at him and grinned.

"I love waking up with you. I want to do it every single day for the rest of my life."

"Well, that's the plan. Anything else you want to do?"

"Hmmm, yes I can think of a few things but how about you tell me what you'd like."

Jethro closed his eyes and didn't move for a long few moments. Then he gently took one of her hands and moved it from his chest down south several inches. Holly didn't need any further instruction.

"How lucky; you like the same thing I like."

Jethro just sighed, closed his eyes, and let her have her way with him.

The next time Jethro woke up it was because he was hungry and he needed to pee. He reached for Holly but the bed beside him was empty. And cold. She'd been gone a while he realized. A quick shower later he went out and found Holly on the phone in the living room, her laptop open on the table in front of her. She was in full executive mode. Jethro watched her operate for a few minutes then went in search of food.

The cupboards were bare and the refrigerator had little to offer so he settled for some cheese and crackers and a beer. He saw empty granola bar wrappers and a bottle of water on the table next to the computer and realized they were either going out for dinner or ordering delivery or going to the grocery store. He voted for the delivery option.

About ten minutes later Holly put down her phone and looked at him with a very smug smile on her beautiful face.

"It's practically a done deal."

"Really? Already?"

"Yes. I talked to Lauren to be sure she was interested in the job and she is. Then I called the head of the search committee and told her my idea. She was thrilled so I gave her Lauren's phone number. They've already talked and Lauren is coming down on Tuesday to meet everyone and have an interview. They want to be here before Christmas, Jethro! This is happening so fast I can't believe it."

"Sure is. Seems pretty quick to turn everything over to a new director. You sure it's a good idea to move so fast?"

"If it was anyone else I'd say no but Lauren knows what she's doing. The program here is almost identical to what we do in DC. I'll work with her for a couple of weeks and then she'll be ready to take over. I wouldn't leave it I didn't think she could handle it."

"I know that. I'm not suggesting you would. Hey, I'm glad this is all working out. On a more pressing issue; we have no food here and for some reason I'm starving. Got any suggestions?"

"Yes, I'd love a pizza. That okay with you?"

"Sure. I'll call and order. What else have you been doing out here besides organizing Lauren's next job?"

"Well, I got online while I was between calls and found a wedding invitation I like. And I found a place for us to get married. Only if you approve of course. Of both things."

"Whatever you want is good with me. How big are you thinking?"

"Not big at all. Just your team and some people from my work. Mutual friends. I was thinking maybe we could get married at the chapel on the Navy Yard. What do you think?"

"Could probably make that happen. I'll make a call tomorrow. You have a date in mind?"

"How does January ninth sound to you? That's a Saturday. I'm thinking ceremony late morning then a party at our house afterward. That's one reason to keep it small."

"You've been very busy thinking about this haven't you. That all sounds great to me. Any particular reason you chose that date?"

"It's my mother's birthday."

"Then it's perfect. I'll see what I can do about securing the chapel. Now, let me have your phone and I'll order the pizza."

While the waited for the pizza, Holly showed Jethro the invitation she liked. It was simple and elegant and looked exactly like something she would choose. He liked it a lot. Holly started looking for a caterer she vaguely remembered and Jethro called Ducky who should have arrived home just about an hour earlier.

"Ah Jethro, missing me already?"

"Course I do. Hey, Duck is Chaplain Burke still at the Navy Yard?"

"Yes, she is. In fact I saw her just last week and she asked how you were doing."

"Good. Holly wants to get married in the Chapel. I'll call tomorrow and see if we can set it up. By the way, keep January ninth open, my friend."

"Certainly. Anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Holly is in full planning mode at the moment so I'll keep you apprised. By the way, we'll be home for good in about three weeks or so. Some things have changed today."

"Wonderful! I suspected your lovely fiancée had something on her mind this morning. I take it that is what you are referring to."

"Yes, she's found a replacement for herself here so we'll be home sooner than we thought. We're both very happy about this turn of events."

"As am I. I look forward to having you home, Jethro. Let me know if you don't find Chaplain Burke and I'll track her down."

"Thanks Duck. See you soon."

By the end of the week Lauren had been offered the job and accepted and Holly had arranged for Lauren and her husband to take up the rent on the beach cottage until they found a place of their own. Jethro had arranged the use of the chapel for the wedding and Chaplain Burke had happily agreed to perform the ceremony. Invitations were ordered, clothes packed and sent home and Jethro had been busy doing little odd jobs around the cottage that he had expected to have several months to complete.

Lauren came down the first week of December to work with Holly and by the fifteenth of the month everything was settled and Jethro and Holly were ready to move back home. Lauren's husband, David arrived on the twelfth and Jethro helped him move their belongings into a small storage unit. The four of them were crowded in the beach house for a couple of days before Jethro and Holly flew home.

On their last day at the beach Jethro and Holly took a long walk in the morning before their afternoon flight home. It was a cool day, the sun just beginning to show and the beach was deserted. The walked hand-in-hand, not talking, just soaking in the sounds and smells of the place they both loved but were happy to leave in order to be in their own home together.

"I can't believe this has all come together so quickly and we are going home today."

"Are you comfortable with leaving the shelter in Lauren's hands?"

"Yes, of course. She has some great ideas and she'll do a good job here. I'm thrilled with the way things have worked out. Are you ready to be home?"

"Very much so. I want to get the house ready for winter, get some firewood in, maybe start a project for the winter. Oh and get married."

"Yes, let's not forget that important event. I'm very excited about marrying you, Jethro. It's not just a formality for me."

"I know. Not for me either. I admit, at first I didn't see the point but the more I think about it the more I want to make that formal, public commitment to you."

That brought tears to her eyes and she had to stop. Jethro wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. They stood in the sand holding onto one another and looking out over the water and Jethro felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Their flight home was uneventful and after gathering their luggage and getting a cab they were finally on the last leg of their trip. When they pulled into their driveway Jethro was surprised to see lights on in the house. He saw a note taped to the front door and realized Ducky had probably been by earlier. They got their bags to the porch and Holly pulled down the note.

 _Do not be alarmed by the lights on in the house. I came by to make sure everything was in order and dropped off some basic food necessities. Welcome home! Ducky._

"What a wonderful friend! I'm so glad you have Ducky for a friend so I can share him."

"He's the best that's for sure."

Jethro got them inside and took their bags upstairs. The house was nice and warm which felt good after the change in temperatures from the beach to DC. Jethro noticed a fire was laid and thanked Ducky again. Holly went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. The fridge was stocked with not only the necessities but also a beautiful ham. She took that out and started some sandwiches for them both since they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Jethro came down dressed in sweat pants and long sleeved shirt; something he hadn't worn in a while. He stepped up behind Holly and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a bite of ham which he hungrily accepted.

"You should call Ducky and tell him we're home and thank him for the sandwich you are about to eat."

"I will. Why don't you go up and change and I'll finish in here. And by the way, welcome home."

Holly went up to put on some comfy, warm clothes and Jethro finished getting sandwiches, chips and coffee together and on a tray in the living room. He lit the fire and picked up the phone to call Ducky.

"Hey Duck. We're home and about to enjoy a ham sandwich in front of the fire. Thank you. You are a prince."

"You're welcome my friend. I trust everything is in order."

"Everything looks great. Thanks for turning the heat up. Feels good. I'll be in the office sometime soon and I'll come see you."

"Wonderful. Give Holly my love. Oh and don't turn on the microwave before looking inside. Good night Jethro and welcome home."

Knowing something good was hidden in the microwave, Jethro took a look and found a beautiful cherry pie. Ducky knew him too well. He checked the freezer and sure enough there was vanilla ice cream. Perfect! Jethro settled on the couch and waited for Holly before eating. She came down wearing some warm pajamas and slippers.

"I can't believe I'm so cold. I really need some time to adjust to this weather I guess."

"Yeah and it's not even really cold yet. Lucky you have me to keep you warm."

"I will depend on it. And the fireplace."

After making quick work of their sandwiches Jethro took the plates to the kitchen and soon returned with a big piece of pie smothered in ice cream.

"Oh my gosh. Where did you find all that?"

"Microwave and freezer."

Jethro handed her a spoon and they shared the delicious treat.

"I really love Ducky right now. In fact I'm calling him to tell him so."

Holly picked up her phone and called immediately.

"Hello."

"Ducky if I wasn't engaged to this wonderful man beside me I think I'd propose to you. Thank you so much for the ham but especially for the pie and ice cream."

"You are very welcome my dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We certainly did. Good night Ducky and thanks again."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Living the Dream**

 **Chapter 2**

For the next couple of days the happy couple acted as if they were on a vacation. They slept late, puttered around the house, sat staring at the fire for hours and made love whenever the mood struck. They stayed up late watching old movies, ate whatever and whenever they wanted to and generally enjoyed simply being together with no outside responsibilities. When they had been home for three days Holly went out for groceries and to run some errands. Jethro spent the morning doing various tasks in the yard. He called and had a rick of firewood delivered and cleaned and serviced the hot tub. He thought tonight would be a good time to enjoy a hot soak and make the engagement official. First though he had an errand of his own to take care of.

Jethro was pleasantly surprised his old truck started on the first try even after sitting unused for almost three months. He was a man on a mission and even the midday traffic couldn't ruin his mood. Being home in his own house was the best medicine he could have. With the exception of Holly of course. He loved the beach but it was time to be home and even the cold weather didn't dampen his happiness.

Soon Jethro parked in front of a small, family owned jewelry store in Olde Town Alexandria. He and Holly had been here twice before, once for her to have a necklace repaired and again about six months ago when she needed to pick up a gift for friend's wedding. While they waited for that gift to be wrapped Holly had jokingly had them look at wedding sets. She even tried one on. Jethro had paid very close attention to the ones she liked and particularly the one she tried on because he could see in her eyes she loved that one. When her back was turned Jethro motioned to the young lady behind the counter to write down the name for him. She did on the back of her business card and then slipped him the card while Holly was paying for her purchase. Now he fingered that card in his coat pocket and gave some thought to what he was about to do.

Buying Shannon's engagement ring had been an exciting and terrifying experience. He'd had a very limited budget and absolutely zero idea of what he was doing. He only knew he wanted her to have the best, most perfect ring he could afford. Of course she had been thrilled with his choice and when he slipped that ring on her finger he'd expected to see it there until they were old and gray. The next three purchases were less exciting and more expensive. Somehow he had known he wouldn't see any of those rings on the finger of an old woman. Now here he was again about to buy a wedding ring. This time was more like the first time than any of the other three. He loved Holly; not like he had loved Shannon of course because that would be impossible given all the time that had passed, but he certainly loved her more than Diane, Rebecca or Stephanie all put together. He liked her a lot and he trusted her completely and he wasn't afraid to admit he needed her. This purchase would be fun and expensive and he couldn't wait to see her face tonight when he surprised her.

Half an hour after entering the jewelry store Jethro walked out with a ring box in his pocket and a smile on his face. They had the exact ring Holly had admired and they had it in her size. The young lady from six months ago was there and clearly remembered Jethro and Holly. She showed him the ring and a few others so he could be sure he got the one he liked but he knew he'd pick the one Holly had liked. The saleswoman, Rachel, also showed Jethro the man's ring that went with the one he was buying. He thought he'd be alright wearing it and Rachel encouraged him to try one on. Jethro hadn't worn a wedding ring in a long time but he had to admit he liked the idea this time. He wasn't sure of the protocol of buying his own ring so he asked Rachel what she thought. Naturally, she told him it would be fine but if he wanted, she would hold it for him so Holly could purchase it. He thought she'd like that idea better than him doing. After all she loved to spend money and she wouldn't like the idea of him buying his own wedding ring.

When he got home Holly was carrying grocery bags into the house. He gathered the remaining bags from the car and met her in the kitchen.

"Where did you get off to?"

"Just wandered around the hardware store for a while. Thinking about starting a cedar chest for Amira. How was your shopping?"

"I hate grocery shopping. But, I did some Christmas shopping for the staff at the shelter and I went to a bakery to see about a wedding cake."

"Sounds like a full day. How about I cook dinner then we soak in the hot tub tonight? I got it cleaned out this morning so it's all ready to go."

"That would be perfect. You think we could snuggle on the couch for a while and have a fire?"

"Sure. Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking about going back to work on Monday and I'm already dreading it. But looking forward to getting back in the swing of things too."

"You can always retire and stay home with me."

Holly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"That sounds nice but I think it's too early for that. I miss work. I will miss you too but I know you'll be here when I get home."

"Yes, I will. And, I'll come take you to lunch and hang around sometimes and keep an eye on things. You'll get tired of seeing me all the time."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Once the groceries were put away and the fire started they settled on the couch with some Christmas music playing softly in the background. The snuggling turned into making out and that turned into napping. The fire died down and Jethro woke up with Holly still snoozing, her head on his lap and her hand holding his against her chest. He hated to move but he badly needed to flex his knee. With his free hand he moved her hair aside and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Hey, babe I need to get up." Jethro shook her gently and Holly reluctantly sat up. "I need to move my leg. Sorry."

"No, gosh I can't believe I fell asleep like that. Did you sleep?"

"I did. Just woke up a minute ago."

Jethro pushed himself up and took a tentative step. His knee sometimes stiffened up on him if he didn't move enough. This was one of those times when he'd been in one position for too long. He moved over to stir the fire and flexed his knee a few times to loosen it up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stayed too long with my leg straight, propped up on the table. It's fine. Hungry?"

"Yes. I bought some potato salad if you want to have some of that with some ham. Or whatever you want."

"I said I'd cook but a ham sandwich and potato salad sounds good. You want some soup with yours?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, you stay put and I'll get it together."

Holly liked this domestic side of Jethro and she was more than happy to let him wait on her occasionally.

By the time they had eaten and changed and settled in the hot tub Jethro was getting nervous about the ring and what he was going to say when he gave it to Holly. It wasn't as if he was proposing since she'd already done that so he didn't know why he was nervous but he was. He knew she'd love the ring and be thrilled to have it so that wasn't it. He just wanted to say something that was worthy of the moment and often he had trouble putting his feelings into words. Holly was well aware of this and was never anything but receptive to his attempts at telling her how he felt but he still didn't like doing it. _Suck it up Gunny, she's the woman you love. Just tell her that and it'll be enough. She doesn't expect poetry from you._

"Jethro, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I said, you seem very distracted. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you."

"Oh. Well in that case I'm sorry I interrupted you. I have to say it again; this hot tub is the best idea you've had in a while."

"Even if it was a sneaky way of getting you naked and in close quarters with me?"

"You know I like being naked in close quarters with you and you never have to be sneaky to get me there."

With that Holly moved to sit on his lap and conversation came to a halt for a while. Many kisses and lots of touching and more kisses later Jethro decided it was time to get out and take the rest of the action to the bedroom.

"How about we move this upstairs?"

"Umm, I like it out here in the cold air and hot water."

"Me too but there are things I'd like to do with you that really are better done on the bed."

"Is that right? What did you have in mind, lover?"

Jethro took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. When he needed a breath he backed off and kissed his way over to her ear where he told her exactly what he planned to do to her if she'd get herself in the house. Just hearing Jethro whisper his intentions to her was enough to get Holly aroused almost to the point of climax. She grasped one of his wrists and moved his hand between her legs where he could feel for himself the effect his words had on her.

He couldn't resist an invitation like that. He reversed their positions and proceeded to give her what she wanted. They had made love in the hot tub before but something about the contrast of the cold air and hot water made it even better than he remembered. Every time with Holly was good and Jethro wondered sometimes afterward it he'd ever get tired of what they had. He doubted it because even after two years of being with Holly he still wanted her as much as he had in the beginning.

Jethro felt her tightening around him and knew they were both very close so he reached down to rub her clit while he devoured her mouth with a deep, sensual kiss. Sometimes Holly got loud and Jethro didn't want the neighbors alerted. He stayed right where he was for a while until they both had their breathing and heart rates back to normal then he slipped out of her and slid over to sit next to her with just his head above the water.

Holly wrapped her arms around his right arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Wow. I thought you said you were ready to go inside."

"Changed my mind. Decided I wanted to be inside you more. I'm thinking I like this better than the shower."

"I like sex with you anywhere. Anytime. Not sure how sanitary it is in here but I can't say I care at the moment."

"Me either. That's what the filter's for I suppose. Now, let's go inside. I have something to show you."

"Oooh a surprise. I love surprises."

Jethro helped her out and wrapped her in a thick terry cloth robe then pulled on his own and sent her in the house while he put the lid on the hot tub. He followed her inside, locked up the house and made sure the fireplace screen was closed before going upstairs himself. Holly was in the bathroom so Jethro dried off and pulled on some boxers and a tee shirt. Then he settled himself on the bed, and leaning against the headboard, he waited. Eventually Holly emerged from the bathroom all dry and warm and smelling good. Jethro patted the bed beside him and she crawled up and sat cross-legged facing him.

Jethro just looked at her for a long moment but Holly was patient. She waited for him to take the lead.

"I have a confession to make."

"Really? I can't wait to hear this."

Jethro reached for her hands and held them lightly. He ran his thumbs across her knuckles and grinned at her.

"I wasn't at the hardware store today."

"Oh? Why did you say you were then?"

"Cos I wanted to surprise you with something."

"In that case you are forgiven. Do I get to give you penance?"

"Maybe later. I know this engagement of ours is a little bit unorthodox with you doing the asking and all that. It sort of got turned around and something I would normally do didn't get done."

Holly had a very perplexed look on her face and Jethro knew she really had no idea what he was talking about. He was glad for that; it made the surprise better.

"Anyway I wanted to sort of right the ship so to speak so I went out today and got you this."

With that he pulled the ring box from under the pillow and held it up to her. Holly just stared at him and then the box and then back at him. She reached for it tentatively and before she grasped it Jethro opened it for her.

"Oh my gosh Jethro! Oh, it's beautiful. It's perfect. I love it."

"It's the one you tried on about six months ago. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Oh Jethro, I don't know what to say."

"Well, it's not an engagement ring but I thought you should have the wedding ring you picked out. If you want an engagement ring we can go tomorrow and pick one out. I want you to have whatever you want."

"No, this is exactly what I want. How in the world did you remember which one it was?"

"I had the girl write it down for me and she gave me her card with the name on it. I've had it in my wallet all this time. I didn't know if I'd ever get to buy it but I guess somehow I thought I might."

"What about you? Will you wear a ring?"

"Yes. They're holding it for us in fact."

"Jethro, you are just the best. I can't believe you did this. I love it and I love you."

"You know when you said earlier I was distracted? I was because I was trying to think of what to say when I gave this to you. I wanted it to be something special that told you how much I love you but I realize I don't have the words to do that. I just want you to know that I am so damn happy with you and so proud of you and so glad you love me. I don't know why you do but I'm really glad you do. You mean everything to me Holly. I hope to show you that every day for a very long time."

Even though she knew it made him anxious when she cried she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks as Jethro spoke. He always said he didn't have the words for something but to her, he never failed to say exactly the right thing.

Jethro reached up to brush her tears away with his thumbs and Holly grasped his wrists and pulled him to her for a kiss. She tried the ring on and of course it fit perfectly. She held her hand out and admired the shiny platinum and diamonds and she didn't know what to say. It was so perfect and exactly what she wanted. She hadn't know how much she really wanted to be married and wear a beautiful ring until Jethro agreed to marry her. Ever since that day on the beach, getting married and spending her life with Jethro was all she could think about. Seeing this beautiful ring on her finger, she knew her dream was going to come true.

Holly slid the ring off her finger and carefully put it back in the box. She handed the box back to Jethro and said, "You hang onto this for a few weeks okay? I can't wait to have you put it on me on our wedding day."

Jethro put the box in the drawer of the bedside table. Holly climbed under the covers with him and snuggled into his side. She was excited and exhausted at the same time. She had never felt as content as she did at that moment. Jethro turned off the lamp on the table and kissed his fiancé good night.

"What about all that stuff you promised me in the hot tub?"

"Can we postpone that for a while?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'd just like to hold you and fall asleep with you. That okay with you?"

"That is perfect with me."

Soon the weekend was over and their days of lounging around the house came to an end. At least they did for Holly. She went back to work that Monday and Jethro headed to the Navy Yard to do paperwork and invite everyone to the wedding. He had an envelope full of invitations for people and another one full of paperwork to be filled out.

When Jethro arrived in the squad room the team was out and he headed up the stairs to meet with the Director. He said hello to a few agents and accepted their good wishes on his recovery. Leon's secretary told him to in so that's what he did; after knocking just to throw Leon off a bit.

"Welcome back, Jethro. You're looking good. Ducky said you were making a good recovery. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. A twinge every now and then if I move wrong or too fast or whatever but I'm fine. The leg is good as new. You have some papers for me to sign?"

"I do but first I'd like to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"

"I'm all yours. Nothing on my schedule today but this."

"Good. First let me say thank you for all you've done here, Gibbs. You and I got off to a rocky start here and I very much appreciate your work but more importantly your friendship over the years. You will be missed."

"Thank you Leon."

"Second, I want to ask you to consider doing some consulting work for us in the future. You would be a private contractor and work only when we or more likely I, needed your expertise on a case or a specific situation. Is that something you would consider?"

Jethro was surprised at the offer and intrigued at the possibility of being able to keep his hand in even a little bit at NCIS.

"Yes, absolutely. This something you've already got clearance for?"

"It is. SecNav is on board. In fact she strongly supports the idea. We don't want to lose your experience completely. I don't know how often this would be in play but I suspect a couple of times a month or so."

"I don't want to step on any toes; especially DiNozzo's."

"You won't. Like I said a lot of times you will be consulting with me. Possibly on overseas issues, things outside this office, some really complex cases. I have the paperwork ready if you want to sign it today we can get it all set up or if you want to take some time, talk to Ms. Snow about it, then decide we can do that."

Jethro knew he wanted to do this and he didn't think he needed to talk to Holly about it. She'd probably be thrilled he had something to do every now and then.

"I can sign it today. Holly will probably be glad to know I'll be out of the house occasionally."

Once all the paperwork for his retirement, leave and new consultant position was signed Jethro opened his envelope and pulled out Leon's wedding invitation.

"Aside from Ducky you are the first to know about this." Jethro handed Leon the ivory colored envelope with his name and his children's name on the front in Holly's very nice handwriting.

"This what I think it is?"

"Guess that depends on what you're thinking but yes, I imagine it is."

Leon opened the envelope and read the invitation. A big smile creased his face and he shook his head.

"Well, I'll be. Congratulations, Jethro. I have to say I'm surprised."

"I was too but she asked me and what was I going to say? No certainly wasn't an option!"

"I would hope not. This is wonderful. Kayla, Jared and I will be there for sure."

"Good. I guess I better get the rest of these delivered and clear out my desk."

"Take your time. Your team went out on a case early this morning but I expect they'll be back soon."

"Not my team anymore. You going to get them a fourth?"

"Yes, I thinking about an agent who's been in Europe for a year now and wants to come back to be closer to his father who's ill. I think he'll be a good fit. Name's Brian Hughes. You know him?"

"No, but I've heard good things. Does Tony know him?'

"No. They've talked on the phone a couple of times. He's a few years younger than DiNozzo. He's sharp and relentless on a case. He's my top candidate but I'll let DiNozzo have a say in the matter."

Jethro left the office and when he got to the catwalk he saw 'his' team was back. He watched them for a few minutes and his mind was full of a million memories; some good and some not so good. He was happy to note the good ones seemed to outnumber the bad. After a few minutes he made his way down the back stairs and approached the team from behind. They were all looking at what McGee had on the plasma next to 'his' desk so they had no idea Jethro was there. After a few moments he stepped out next to Tony's desk.

In his most commanding voice he said, "DiNozzo!"

The response was immediate, "Yes Boss?"

The three of them turned around in unison to find Jethro smiling at them with a smile they had only rarely seen in all their time together. Bishop went to him and wrapped him in a heartfelt hug.

"So good to see you Gibbs. You're looking great."

"Thanks, Bishop."

McGee offered his hand in greeting, "Great to see ya Boss."

Tony just smiled at him. He was glad to have his Boss back in the building even if just for a visit. Taking over the MCRT had long been Tony's dream but it was a bigger job than he anticipated. He was getting the hang of it though and wanted more than anything to make Jethro proud of him.

"How you doin' Tony?"

"Good. How 'bout you Boss? Everything alright? Didn't expect you back in DC until spring."

"Change of plans. Can you guys meet me in Abby's lab in about ten minutes?"

"Sure. This guy can wait." Tony gestured toward the plasma where a picture of their suspect dominated the screen.

Jethro wanted to give Ducky his invitation first and ask an important question. He found his old friend studying an x-ray while Jimmy prepared a body for the autopsy. When the doors whooshed open they both turned around.

"Ah, good morning Jethro."

"Hey Ducky. Morning Jimmy."

"Good morning Agent Gibbs. It's nice to see you looking so well."

"Thanks. Could you give Dr. Mallard and I a few minutes? Everyone is meeting us in Abby's lab in about ten minutes."

Jimmy looked to Ducky for his okay and the medical examiner gave him a nod.

"Go ahead, Mr. Palmer. We'll be there shortly. At least I assume we will be. Jethro?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

As Jimmy left Ducky moved to sit at his desk and Jethro followed him. He handed Ducky his invitation then sat in the chair next to the desk.

"Ah, I wondered if you would do the more formal thing or just invite people yourself."

"Little of both I guess. Holly wanted to have "real" invitations as she calls them. I figured I'd rather hand deliver mine than mail them. Gives me an excuse to see everyone and I had to come do paperwork and all that. Clean out my desk."

Ducky opened the envelope and read the invitation.

"Very nice. I assume Holly chose it."

"Of course. Listen, Duck I wanted to ask you to be my best man."

"Why, of course. I'd be honored. You finally found another woman who suits you my friend. Now tell me how it is being home."

"Great. I can't believe what a difference it makes being in my own house. I feel much better even though I enjoyed being at the beach."

"I would guess it's being in your own house with Ms. Snow and about to be married that's giving you that contented feeling."

"You'd be right. I guess we better go let the others in on this news. I have to clean out my desk and go see the chaplain then track down Tobias."

When Ducky and Jethro walked into Abby's lab the team was loudly speculating about what Jethro was doing at NCIS. Jethro heard everything from 'he's coming back' to 'he's here to clean out his desk'. In a surprising twist both things were right. Ducky didn't know about the consulting job yet so there was going to be news for everyone.

"Alright you guys pipe down."

Abby rushed to Jethro and gave him one of her patented, crushing hugs.

"Careful, Abby don't put him back in the hospital", Ducky cautioned.

"Oh geez, sorry Gibbs. You look great! How are you? How's Holly? What are you doing here instead of Florida? Is everything alright?"

In her typical rapid fire manner, Abby had asked everything they were all wondering but hadn't had a chance to ask. Jethro held up his hands in surrender and Abby finally stopped.

"I'm fine, Holly's fine, we're back living here now and yes, everything is alright."

They each looked at him expectantly and he knew they were dying to know what was going on. So he told them. Or rather he showed them. He opened the large manila envelope he was holding and pulled out the invitations and handed them out to each one of them. Of course Abby had hers open first and she jumped in excitement.

"Gibbs this is wonderful!"

"Yeah, Boss congratulations."

Bishop chimed in with her congratulations as did Jimmy. Ducky stood back and smiled at the way the team so happily took in the news of Jethro's impending marriage. Tony had yet to say anything and Ducky thought he looked a bit less than excited. He wondered why.

Finally Tony spoke up, "This is great Boss. Congratulations. What made you decide to take the plunge again?"

Jethro noted his tone was not totally joking and he was surprised. He thought Tony would be happy about his marriage.

"Actually she's the one who did the asking. Can't say it took any convincing for me to say yes though."

Tony seemed to realize suddenly he was about to dampen the mood and he quickly changed his tune.

"And here I thought she was the smart one! I'm really happy for you Boss. She's a great lady and I know you two will be great together."

"Thanks Tony. Thanks to each of you. I expect to see you all there and at the house after for the party."

Abby looked around the circle and spoke up, "We'll be there. You can count on that."

Tim asked, "Are you getting used to the idea of being retired yet, Boss?"

"Not really. I've been pretty concentrated on getting back in shape but now that we're home I guess it will sink in. I wanted to tell you guys the Director offered me a consultant job so I'll still be around every now and then."

That caught Tony's attention and he smiled at Jethro.

"So, if these guys get out of line I can call you?"

Jethro laughed, "Not that kind of consulting DiNozzo. But yes, you can call me anytime. No, this will be mostly overseas stuff, cases out of this office and maybe the occasional complex stuff here. Working for the Director, not on your cases."

Jethro wanted to be sure Tony didn't feel like he was going to be looking over his shoulder because that was the last thing he wanted to do. The group talked for a while longer and Jethro explained why he and Holly were back in DC earlier than expected. Abby wanted to talk about a retirement party but Jethro adamantly squashed that idea. After about half an hour Jethro told them he needed to go see Fornell.

"I'll come back tomorrow to clean out my desk if that works for you Tony."

"Absolutely, take your time. I'm fine where I am until you're ready."

Ducky and Jimmy headed back to autopsy and Jethro took the elevator with the team. When they got to the squad room Bishop and McGee got off and Tony told them he'd be right back. He rode down to the parking garage with Jethro.

"You didn't seem pleased about the marriage, Tony. Something on your mind."

Tony knew he hadn't covered that very well. He'd forgotten for a moment how well Jethro could read him.

"Just surprised I think. No, that's not true. I guess I just figured you'd learned your lesson and wouldn't get married again. I don't want you to get hurt again, Boss."

"Holly won't do that Tony. This is a good thing I promise. Holly and I are in a place in our lives where we know who we are and what we want and what it takes to be with another person. She's good for me Tony. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I'm happier than I can remember being in a very long time."

"Okay then. I'm good with it. Congratulations."

Jethro called Tobias and arranged to meet him for lunch in two hours so he had time to make one more delivery. After a short drive he arrived at the office of his friend and sometime counselor, Alex. He hadn't seen her since just after Diane's murder but he knew Ducky had called her when he was shot. When he stepped into the office Alex was sitting at the receptionist's desk and she looked pretty unhappy about it.

"Hey, you been promoted?"

Alex looked up a the sound of the very familiar voice. "Oh my god, Jethro! You are a sight for sore eyes."

She was around the desk in a flash and wrapped Jethro in an enthusiastic hug. Theirs was not a run-of-the-mill doctor patient relationship of course. Jethro hugged her back and welcomed her greeting with a smile.

"You miss me, Alex?"

Alex stepped back but kept her hands on Jethro's shoulders. "Yes, I have, very much. Ducky called me when you were shot. And again later when you were going to make it. You scared us, Jethro."

"Scared me too. You got a few minutes?"

"Yes, my next appointment isn't for an hour. My receptionist is out sick so I'm doing double duty today. Luckily it's a light day. Come in and talk to me."

Jethro followed her into the office and they sat on the couch where they always did. There had been a lot of hard conversations between them in this room. Jethro had probably done more talking in this room than anywhere else. It was a safe place for him and Alex was definitely a safe person for him to talk to. He trusted her as much as he did anyone including Holly.

"You look good, Jethro. How's the recovery coming along?"

"Good. I'm probably about ninety percent. Still some pain every now and then but overall things are really good. That's one reason I'm here."

Jethro pulled an invitation out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Wanted to give this to you personally."

Alex grinned at him and noted the handwriting on the envelope was definitely not his. She hoped her suspicions were correct about what this was. She read the enclosed card and as she did a big smile broke out on her face.

"Oh Jethro, I'm so very happy for you! This is wonderful news. Thank you for bringing this to me in person."

"You're welcome. You'll be there won't you?"

"You bet. Now, tell me how you've been. Ducky said you were in Florida. Come on, fill me in."

Jethro told her everything that had happened from catching Sergei to getting shot in Iraq to their time in Florida and finally the decision to get married.

"I'm a little surprised you two are taking this step."

"Me too. At first anyway. I really like the idea now though. We were fine the way things were but there was always a sort of temporary feel about it in the back of my mind and I think Holly's too. At first I think she asked as a way of proving to me she wouldn't leave but now it's really just about what we want and how we want to be together."

"I think it's a wonderful idea and I know you two will be happy together."

"Thanks. You know, Alex you deserve a lot of credit for me being willing to believe I can be part of a happy marriage. I owe you so much for all the help you've been to me over the past few years. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jethro but you know you did most of the hard work yourself. I just listened."

"No, you did more than listen. You somehow made me feel safe enough to look at myself and then talk about what I saw and felt. You helped me understand a lot about myself I never wanted to look at before."

"Thank you Jethro, that means a lot to me. Tell me, how is the idea of retirement setting with you?"

"It's more than an idea as of today. I'm officially retired or I will be in a few days when all the paperwork makes its way through the system. I will be doing some consulting work though which is a good thing. You know, I'm kinda liking the idea more and more. Holly and I will do some traveling. I'll get busy with some woodworking projects and probably spend some time at the shelter with Holly doing whatever she needs done."

"Sounds like you're ready Jethro."

"Yeah, it's taken a while but I'm there. Getting shot pretty much sealed the deal; forced my hand in a way but that's okay. Being alive and having a chance to spend a lot of years with Holly is a gift I don't intend to squander."

There was a knock at the outer office door. Jethro and Alex stood and embraced and Jethro gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you on the ninth. I hope you have a great Christmas, Alex."

"Thanks. I'll see you at the wedding. Congratulations again, Jethro. I'm very happy for you."

Jethro met Fornell at the diner where Jethro had been eating for years. For a long time before he hooked up with Holly it was the only place he ever got a real meal. Everyone there knew him and the waitresses took good care of him even when he didn't seem to notice. Telling Fornell he was getting married made Jethro just a bit nervous given the fact that Tobias and Diane didn't get to finalize their plans due to her murder. A fact that Jethro still struggled with sometimes.

The two friends hadn't seen each other since before Jethro went to Iraq. Tobias arrived right on time and joined Jethro in the back booth.

"You don't look any worse for the wear my friend. How are you?"

"Good. How's Emily? And you, Tobias, how are you?"

"Emily's doing great. She talks to your friend Alex twice a month now. She's been a great help to Emily and to me too. Thanks for giving me her name. Em's doing well in school of course and she's in chorus and still dancing. I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear Alex worked out. I'm really happy Emily's doing so well. You keeping busy?"

"Yeah. Nothing like what you got caught up in with the Calling but I'm as busy as I want to be. Always a bad guy out there to catch. What about you? Back to work?"

"Retired."

Tobias couldn't hide his shock. "What? I figured they'd carry you out."

"Almost did. I was thinking about it anyway. After Sergei and Diane and all that. Then getting shot sealed the deal. Just signed the papers today in fact. Gonna do some consulting but I'm out for the most part."

"Wow. Hey, good for you buddy. You earned it. Ducky said you were in pretty bad shape after Iraq."

"Yeah, it was close. Don't want to risk that again. Doc probably wouldn't have signed off on me going back to the field anytime soon anyway."

"What the hell are you going to do?"

Jethro pulled two envelopes out of his pocket and handed them to Fornell. One had his name on it and the other was for Emily. Jethro had wanted her to have her own invitation.

Fornell looked at the envelopes then at Jethro.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it and find out."

Fornell opened his invitation and read the card. To Jethro's great relief his friend broke into a big grin as he read.

"I'll be damned. How'd you convince another woman to marry you? And this particular woman at that?"

"To tell the truth she asked me."

"Even more surprising! Damn Jethro! Congratulatons my friend. This is really good. She's a helluva woman and I know she'll keep you lined out right."

"Yes she will certainly do that."

Fornell shook his head and laughed.

"Well, Emily and I will certainly be there to celebrate with you. Now, tell me everything that's been going on since you took off for Iraq to find that small person who almost killed you."

Over their lunch, dessert and coffee, Jethro filled Tobias in on the last four months.

"I wanted to see you when you got back to the States but I was in middle of a case and before I knew it you were gone."

"Yeah, Holly wanted to get me away from here so I could concentrate on getting well. It worked that's for sure. Nothing there for me to do but recuperate. I had no idea I could do nothing for so long."

"Must have been bad for you to take this long to get right. Getting blown up and in a coma didn't put you down this long."

"It was bad. I never experienced the pain for so long. And, god was I tired! All the time. Took forever for me to be able to get through a day without needing a nap. Felt like I was eighty years old."

"Well, it must have worked because you look good. I imagine Holly has something to do with how well you've come back."

"She's the reason I'm still here and that's no exaggeration. The first few days on the ship when I woke up I wasn't doing much to help myself get better. Finally, Ducky talked to my doc and got the okay for Holly to call me. After that I got better every day."

They were quiet for a few moments then Fornell said, "I want you to forgive yourself for what happened to Diane. I know you and I know you still hold onto that at least a little bit. Don't. You're starting a new life, Jethro and I want you to start it clean and free from all the crap in the past. Not just Diane but everything. Give yourself the same break you'd give me or Ducky or DiNutso. Can you do that?"

Jethro studied his friend and knew he was right.

"I want to. I think with Holly's help I can. You're right I still think about what happened with Diane and I blame myself but not as much anymore. To be honest, I'm trying to put a lot of stuff out of my life, like you said, start over."

"Good. You have until January ninth to get it done."

"May not be that quick but I'm workin' on it. Now, what are you and Emily doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing special on Christmas day. Emily is going skiing with a group from school the next day and I plan to lay around and be lazy all by myself."

"Okay then plan to come over that afternoon or whenever you feel like it. We'll be home and I want you to see the house."

"You're not going somewhere warm?"

"Nah. Just came from there. We're staying put this year."

Still being a working agent, Fornell had to get back to work so the two friends parted and Jethro headed to his last stop before going home. He dropped Holly's wedding ring at the jewelers to be engraved then happily headed home. He was excited about the consulting offer from Leon and it had been good to see everyone important in his life again. Now he was looking forward to stretching out in front of the fire and waiting for his soon-to-be-bride to get home.

When Holly walked in the front door after her first day back to work she was tired but in a good way. There had been plenty to keep her busy at the shelter and she felt good about being back in charge of "her" programs. She had handed out a few wedding invitations, caught up with everyone and organized her work for the coming week. Christmas was just over a week away and she and Jethro had not talked at all about how they would celebrate this year. The first year they were dating Jethro and his team were on call so they had stayed at her house and done very little in the way of celebrating the holiday. The second Christmas they were together their relationship had grown of course and they celebrated by going to Jamaica for an entire week. That had been glorious and Holly had suggested they make it an annual thing. This year was their third Christmas together and Holly had a feeling Jethro wouldn't be moving very far from the comfort of their house. Jamaica would have to wait.

After hanging her coat in the hall closet and depositing her purse and briefcase on the table, Holly found Jethro stretched out on the couch in front of a dying fire. He looked like he was asleep but Holly knew better. He rarely slept through any noise and her coming in and closing the door had undoubtedly awakened him. Sure enough as she stood there thinking how damn handsome he was he raised on arm and beckoned her with a crooked finger.

"C'mere and tell me about your day."

It was obvious he'd been asleep until just a few minutes ago; his voice was scratchy and he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Holly kicked off her shoes, put a log on the fire then layed down on right on top of Jethro. Now he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with the beautiful, smiling face of his lover.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hello handsome. Have a good nap?"

"I did. I missed you today."

Jethro was running his hands up and down her back and Holly leaned down and kissed him. Then she kissed him again. Then, to his consternation, she got up and left him.

"Be right back. I need to get out of this suit."

"I could have helped you with that right here."

"I know you could but not this time."

Laughing at his sad face, Holly started up the stairs then, feeling sorry for him she stopped and called back to him, "you could help me up here you know."

Jethro didn't need a second invitation. He closed the fireplace screen and hustled up the stairs. He arrived in the bedroom pulling off his shirt in time to see Holly emerge from the walk-in closet in nothing but her very skimpy underwear. He didn't move. He just looked at her; studied her, admired and appreciated her.

"What?"

"Nothin'. It's just….you take my breath away, babe."

His voice was so soft she could hardly hear him. Holly moved to stand in front of Jethro. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He settled his hands lightly on her hips and pulled her against him. Her effect on him was very evident. Holly let the kiss come to an end and her hands slid down his back and around to the button on his pants.

"You're overdressed lover."

Jethro pushed her hands away and divested himself of his trousers.

"Better?"

"Much."

Jethro pushed her down on the bed and proceeded to show her just how much he had missed her all day. He made sure to pay attention to all her favorite spots and his too. Making love to Holly was never routine; never just going through the motions. It was always exciting and powerful and fun. She brought out a passion in him that Jethro had long ago decided he'd never have again. Boy had he been wrong!

They were lying on their backs sweaty and happily exhausted. Holly rolled onto her side and propped herself up so she could look at him. Jethro's eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his handsome face. Holly leaned down and kissed him.

"What shall we do about Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"Christmas is next week. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. Stay in bed and celebrate with you."

Holly kissed him again then pinched him on the side. That got him to open his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Jethro do you want to go away for Christmas or stay here?"

"Stay here. We just got home. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"No but we did last year so I just wondered."

"I want to stay here. We can get a tree if you want. I'm not big on Christmas you know."

Holly watched the shadow briefly pass over his eyes and was reminded that in fact, time did not heal all wounds.

"Maybe just a small tree. Let's not do too much since we have the wedding coming up. I don't want to have to decorate and then take it all down and decorate again for our party."

"Sounds good. Oh, Tobias will probably show up at some point on Christmas day. Emily's going skiing so I invited him to come over, see the house. Maybe eat with us. "

"That's nice. Good idea."

Jethro knew she was making a concession about Christmas for him. They had planned to be in Florida for the holidays this year of course but now all Jethro wanted to do was stay home and get through the holidays and into the new year so they could get married.

"Sorry, you know I'm just not…"

Holly silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't apologize. I understand and it's fine."

Jethro rolled them over and kissed her fiercely. Other women had said they understood but then they pouted the whole holiday season or worse, ignored his wishes and plowed ahead as if he wasn't there. He believed Holly really did understand and if she didn't she wanted to and that was enough. Either way she made him feel like he could "celebrate" however he wanted to; or not at all.

"Let's go have something to eat and you can tell me about your day."

"Okay. And you can tell me how it went at NCIS."

The rest of the week went by quickly. Holly was very busy at the shelter and Jethro found things to keep himself busy at home. Emily Fornell dropped by one afternoon very excited about the upcoming wedding. On Thursday Jethro had lunch with Dr. Taft and gave him his wedding invitation. When Saturday rolled around Jethro and Holly went to lunch in Alexandria and picked up their rings. Neither would show the other what had been engraved on them. That was to be revealed only after the wedding, they agreed. On Sunday Holly came home with a small tree; just table-top size and a wreath for the front door. The weather was getting colder each day and snow was predicted for Christmas day. That was fine with the two of them; a good excuse to stay home in front of the fire snuggling on the couch. Not that they needed an excuse of course.

It did indeed snow in Christmas and the next day as well. By the middle of the week though the temperatures were up and the snow was gone. Holly went to work each day and Jethro started building a desk for Amira. On New Year's Eve Jethro took Holly out to dinner and then dancing but made sure they were home by midnight. He wanted to ring in the New Year in the privacy of their own home where he could do more than just kiss the woman he loved. Holly was certainly in agreement with that idea.

The days flew by and very soon it was their wedding day. January ninth dawned cold and clear with lots of sunshine that gave the illusion of it being much warmer than it was. Holly had been busy for days with the caterer and a friend who helped decorate and get the house set up to accommodate the party. Jethro stayed out of the way in the basement.

On the morning of the eight, Holly had asked Jethro how he'd feel about spending the night in a hotel and leaving her at home alone. Or not alone really; her friend Sarah was in town for the wedding so she would stay at the house with Holly.

"I'm fine with that. Should I take my suit and just meet you at the Navy Yard?"

"Would you? I think I'd like that. I don't want you to see me until I'm walking in for the ceremony. Is that too corny or silly?"

"No. I think it's good. I like it. Not as much as I like you but I like it."

So that's what they did; Jethro stayed overnight at the Adam's House and had dinner with Tony and Ducky. McGee had plans with Delialah so he couldn't be there. On his wedding day Jethro arrived at the Navy Yard chapel an hour early. He was unexpectedly nervous. He had slept poorly without Holly beside him and had been up for hours before he finally got dressed and left the hotel.

Sitting alone in the quiet chapel, Jethro thought about what he was going to do in about an hour. He had never expected or planned or even wanted to get married again after his divorce from Diane. Now here he was just about an hour from getting married for the fifth time. He wanted this; he was sure of that but still it was hard to wrap his head around what he was doing. He let his mind drift back to his first wedding. It had been in a small chapel as well. He was wearing his Dress Blue uniform and Shannon was beautiful in a simple white wedding dress. They barely had two quarters to rub together but they were happy and that was all they cared about. He remembered when he saw her coming down the aisle on her father's arm he couldn't stop smiling. On that warm, summer day he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world and he was going to be happy forever. He was happy for almost ten years and then he wasn't. Today he was happy again. He had been ever since Holly had chipped away all his defenses and burrowed into his heart and soul. He was wise enough to know loving someone as much as he did Holly meant he was susceptible to considerable pain but he was also wise enough to know he didn't want to miss the joy that loving her brought him.

Jethro was brought out of his daydreaming by Chaplain Burke coming down the aisle toward him.

"You're early, Gunny."

"I know. Been up for hours so I thought I might as well come on."

"How've you been?"

"Good. Things are going very well in fact."

"You retired I hear. Congratulations."

"Thanks. That's something I never expected to be able to do so it was sorta strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Never expected to make it out alive. Always figured one day I'd be a second too slow and the bad guy would win."

"Well, from what I hear that's exactly what almost happened but you're still here. And the bad guy didn't win after all."

"No he didn't."

"So, I understand you've done this before. Get married I mean."

There was laughter in her eyes and her voice and Jethro was reminded why he liked this young Navy Chaplain so much.

"Yeah, but this is the last time I promise."

"I have a few things to do to get ready. We'll get started as soon as everyone's here. I'm happy for you Gibbs. Ms. Snow is a lucky woman."

"Thanks but I'm the lucky one."

Pretty soon Ducky arrived followed by Tony and Zoe, the ATF agent he was involved with. Jethro liked her and thought she and Tony were good together. Jethro stood in the vestibule of the chapel greeting his guests and waiting nervously for his bride. Dr. Taft arrived with his wife and Tobias and Emily came in right behind them. Some people who worked with Holly came in and Jethro welcomed them and thanked them for coming. He didn't know Lauren was going to be there from Tampa so he was surprised and happy to see her.

"Does Holly know you're here?"

"No, it was just last minute that I could get away so I'm surprising her."

"She'll be delighted. I'm glad you could make it. How's the job working out for you?"

"I love it. Brad loves the university and we're really enjoying the cottage on the beach."

"Good. I'm happy it all worked out. For you guys and for us."

Abby came in with Jimmy and Breena, followed by Leon and his children. Alex showed up and gave Jethro a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I am so very happy for you my friend. And, I can't wait to finally meet Holly. You look nervous."

"I am a little."

"Just means it's important to you. This is what you want isn't it?"

"Very much so."

Jethro looked behind Alex and she quickly figured out what he was worried about.

"She not here yet?"

"Haven't seen her and she's never late."

"Don't worry, she'll be here. No woman who's been with you this long would stand you up. Relax, Jethro."

"Trying."

Alex went to find a seat and Jethro began pacing.

Soon everyone was there but still Jethro had not seen Holly. It was still fifteen minutes before the scheduled time to begin but Jethro was starting to wonder where she and Sarah were. Probably redoing hair or make-up or something. He could never understand the length of time it took a woman to get ready but he had learned long, long ago not to ever mention that. Besides, Holly always looked spectacular when she finally was ready so he never complained. Of course as far as Jethro was concerned she looked spectacular whether she spent ten minutes or two hours getting ready.

As Jethro was beginning to get really nervous, Ducky appeared at his elbow and told him it was time to go to the front and get ready. Jethro reluctantly followed his best friend and on this occasion, his best man.

"She'll be here. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Just wondering what's keeping her. She hates to be late."

"She won't be late. I'd venture to say she's already here in fact."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is more than one entrance to the chapel, Jethro. I think she's in the dressing room with Sarah and Chaplain Burke."

"Oh."

Ducky smiled at his friend, surprised and pleased to see Jethro was just a bit nervous. To Ducky that meant he was taking this wedding very seriously.

Just as the two men arrived at the side office where they were to meet the Chaplain, Jethro's phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was Holly calling him.

"Hey."

"Are you ready love?"

"I sure am. I was afraid you weren't here yet. You are here aren't you?"

"Right across the way. Jethro, you sure you want to do this?"

"Course I am. You getting' cold feet on me?"

Holly heard the love and humor in his response and all her butterflies disappeared. She loved him so much she could hardly stand it sometimes and to know Jethro loved her with an equal passion still overwhelmed her.

"Absolutely not. In fact, if you're ready let's get this show on the road. You did remember the ring didn't you?"

"I thought you had the rings."

"Jethro!"

"Just kiddin'. Yes, I have your ring. You have mine?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Holly, I love you."

"Good 'cos you're about to marry me in front of all our friends."

Holly hung up on him before she started to cry. Jethro just looked at his phone and shook his head. He was the one who was supposed to hang up.

Before he knew it Jethro was standing, facing his soon-to-be-wife in front of all their friends. Ducky and Sarah flanked them and Chaplain Burke began the ceremony. The happy couple had chosen to write their own vows so when it was time Holly took Jethro's hands in hers and pledged her love to him.

" _Jethro, I promise to love you always. To always tell you the truth, to trust you and care for you no matter what the future brings. You are the best man I have ever known and I will cherish and nurture you and our love forever."_

Holly slid Jethro's ring on his finger and then it was his turn.

" _Holly, I never thought I could love someone again as much as I love you. I promise I will always try to be the man you deserve. I will protect you and support you and no matter what happens I will always, always love you and be true to you."_

Now Jethro took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on Holly's finger. Then he tenderly wiped her tears away with this thumbs. Holly concentrated on looking into his eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Jethro just smiled at her.

Chaplain Burke went through the rest of the ceremony and Jethro anxiously waited for her to tell him he could kiss he bride. He should have known she would have a surprise for him.

"It has been an honor for me to officiate at the marriage of these two wonderful people. Now, Mrs. Gibbs you may kiss your husband."

Several people laughed out loud and Tony who had his eyes glued to his former's boss' face nearly fell out of his seat at the look of surprise on Gibbs' face. Holly smiled hugely and taking his face in her hands she kissed Jethro thoroughly but with admirable restraint. It didn't take Jethro any time at all to recover from his surprise and participate in the kiss. Applause broke out in the small church as the couple broke the kiss and turned to face their friends.

"Ladies and gentleman I am happy to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jethro Gibbs."

The applause resumed with Tony and Tim leading the way. Instead of a traditional procession out of the chapel, Jethro and Holly stopped to shake hands and exchange hugs with everyone along the way. Soon everyone was milling around in the back of the church and Jethro whistled to get their attention.

"Holly and I thank you all for coming this morning and now we hope to see each of you at the house for drinks and food."

Everyone did show up at the house for the party which lasted well into the afternoon. As the festivities wound down, Dr. Taft found Jethro alone in the kitchen looking out the window.

"Great party Gibbs. Congratulations again."

"Thanks. I'm glad you and Cathy could make it."

"So, you know I have to ask. How are you feeling lately?"

"Good. I think I'm finally back to where I was before. Maybe better in some ways. Almost no pain these days."

"Any nightmares? Problems focusing?"

"No. I'm good, doc honest. Really good after this morning in fact."

"I'm glad. What are you going to do with yourself now?"

"I'm going to do some consulting on an as needed basis. Keep my hand in just a little bit. I have some projects in mind that will keep me busy and we're going to do some traveling. It will be an adjustment I know but I'm ready."

"Yes, I believe you are, Jethro. I know I don't have to remind you that you are one very lucky man and I don't mean because you married a beautiful woman this morning. Not many men your age would have survived the wound you had even if I was their surgeon. You've been given a second chance at life in more ways than one. Enjoy it."

"Oh, I plan to, believe me I plan to."

Holly walked in just then, "Plan to what?"

"Enjoy life. Enjoy you."

"I like the sound of that. Cyril, you lovely wife is looking for you. Apparently your phone is in her purse and it's ringing."

Dr. Taft pulled a phone out of his pocket and shook his head. "I have her's. Geez, well congratulations again you two. Don't be a stranger, Jethro."

By the time everyone left and the caterers had cleaned up everywhere it was nearly five o'clock and the bride and groom were tired.

"Will you light a fire while I go up and change?"

"Sure."

Holly was on her way back downstairs when Jethro started up to change his own chothes.

"Be right back. Save me a spot on the couch."

Shortly they were comfortably snuggled on the couch with a nice fire going and some music playing in the background.

"Great party Mrs. Gibbs."

"It was wasn't it? I didn't do much except write the check though so I can't take credit. Brenda and Lisa did all the work."

"How does it feel to be a married woman?"

"You know, honestly I do feel different somehow. I am so very happy to be married to you.

Jethro didn't respond and was quiet for so long Holly thought he had fallen asleep. He wasn't asleep though, he was trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind.

"I know I've said this before but I'm going to say it again; I never expected to be this happy again. I never expected to have what you and I have. Since we got together sometimes I have felt like I was living a dream and was going to wake up and it would all be gone. Then when I got shot it was like the dream turned to a nightmare and that lasted for weeks and weeks. Now I'm healthy again, we're married and it feels like a dream all over again. This time though I know I'm not going to wake up and find it all gone. It's real. You're real. I'm very glad you asked me to marry you. I hope you never regret it."

"Oh Jethro I won't. I believe you and I were meant to be together. It took some pretty unusual circumstances to make it happen but that just proves it was meant to be. I know what we have together is not a dream; it's real and true and nothing will ever change how much I love you."

The newlyweds fell asleep on the couch that evening and many evenings after that. Holly went back to work and Jethro spent his days happily building first one project then another. They spent two weeks camping in Yellowstone and the Grand Canyon that spring and then two weeks at the beach condo in late summer. Jethro consulted on several cases over the next several months and enjoyed the work very much. The marriage thrived and whenever Ducky or Dr. Taft asked how he was doing, Jethro's reply was always the same; "I'm livin' the dream."

End


End file.
